disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FriendlyGirl48/Attack Of The 50ft Duck
The old failure of mine *at Scrooge's mansion* Ludwig: *is holding a potion* Welp, I just made this potion but there's one thing you should not- Launchpad: Oh, what a weird new drink. *drinks it* Ludwig: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Launchpad: I feel funny. Donald: *comes to the scene* What's going on? Ludwig : Launchpad JUST DRANK MY POTION! Donald: Oh... What will it happen? Ludwig: HE WILL GROW! *Launchpad starts growing* Webby: *screams* I gotta hide! *runs to her room* Scrooge: Oka... Launchpad! WHAT HAPPENED?! Launchpad: I drank Ludwig's drink. Huey: We got to run! Louie: *runs with Huey and Dewey* Wait for me! *all in one room* Launchpad: *lifts up roof* Hey guys, why are you running? Scrooge: The roof!! Launchpad: Oops, sorry boss. *puts roof back on but it's destroyed* *one of the pieces fell on Donald* Donald: Ahhhhh! Louie: I got it! Huey: No, I got it! *Huey, Dewey and Louie all pick it up* Donald: Thanks... Scrooge: So what about Launchpad? Ludwing: He drank my potion! And grew! Scrooge: How will we get him back. Ludwing: Well, we'll need a book, then find how to bring Launchpad back- Donald: Um guys look. *he's out in the city* Ludwig, Scrooge, Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey: OH NO! Donald: How will we get there? Ludwig: *gives car keys to Donald* You'll drive... *Donald drives to town* Ludwig: Any luck? Donald: I think I see it. Webby: Really? Scrooge: No. The giant launchpad is just an illusion. Webby: Oh... Dewey: Don't worry, Webby... We'll find him... *a girl is playing with toy. Launchpad looks thru the window. * Girl: Ahhhh mommy! Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey: OH NO! Scrooge: Launchpad?! *Launchpad is running threw town* Ludwig: Darn it! We lost him! Huey: What do we do? Donald: Split up....*stops driving* Go! I'll find him Scrooge: I'll go with Donald Webby: I'll go with... *points to Louie* Louie! Louie: Wait what? Huey: I'll go with Dewey. Dewey: Ooookkk... Ludwig: And I'll drive around the city. *others split up* Webby: If I were Launchpad, where would I be? Hmmmm.... Launchpad: Oh hi Webby... Webby: *in mind: Don't scream, don't scream* *paused* *screams* *runs* *in mind: Shouldn't have* Louie: Webby, come back! *runs* *Launchpad runs after* *cuts to Donald and Scrooge* Donald: We've looked everywhere and still no Launchpad. Huey and Dewey: Same. Scrooge: Do you guys hear something? Webby: RUNNNN! Dewey: Run? From who? Webby: LAUNCHPAD! *points at Launchpad running tords them* Dewey: Oh... *Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Louie, and Dewey runs with Webby* Scrooge: Where's Ludwing when you need him?! *Ludwig comes to the scene with a car* Ludwig: Hi guys. Hop in! *all hop in* Scrooge: We need a way to lour him to the mansion. Huey: I got an idea! We'll use someduck to lour him to the mansion and-*interrupted* Louie: Or we'll- *interrupted by footsteps* Oh shoot... Donald: Is he still following us. Dewey: Y-y-yes. Donald: *gulp* O... OK we'll lead him to the mansion. Scrooge: HIT IT, LUDWIG! *Ludwig drives as fast as he can go* Webby: *shakes in fear* We're doom! We're doom! We're doom! Louie: Don't worry, Webby. We'll be safe. Ludwig: Almost... There... Dewey: I hope we're there! *bridge slowly collapses* Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey: OH NO!! Scrooge: NOT THE BRIDGE!!! Donald: WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?! *Webby closes her eyes* Ludwig: WITH THIS!!! *holds a shrinking potion* Scrooge: THAT'S IT! We'll use it on Launchpad and then- Donald: GOOD BUT HOW?! Ludwig: Well if we can get Launchpad back to his size, I'll just calculate the- Webby: NO TIME FOR THAT! Scrooge: Does anyone knows how to fly a helicopter? Donald: My twin sister use to dream of being a pilot when she was alive *ducks stares at Donald* What? *cuts to helicopter* Scrooge: Just try. Donald: O... OK. *Donald flies the helicopter* Ludwig: NOW DONALD! Donald: *pours* *Launchpad shrinks* All: YAY! Launchpad: Thanks guys. *all ducks are happy to see Launchpad back to his size again* Donald: At least I won't take your jo-*Scrooge covers Donald's mouth* Huey: What were you gonna say, Uncle Donald? Donald: I was going to say is "At least I won't take Launchpad's j-" *Scrooge covers Donald's mouth again* Scrooge: He said he's happy that Launchpad's back to his size again. Huey: Sure he was. Webby: Yeah... Huey: Webby, what do you think he was going to say? Webby: I don't know. Donald: I was going to say "At least I won't take Launchpad's jo-" *Scrooge covers Donald's mouth* Dewey: Joy? Donald: *whispers: Job* Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey: Oh... Donald: Don't tell Launchpad I said that. Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey: OK. Donald: Good. *The end* Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:DuckTales